


Some Not So Little Help

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Season/Series 09, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Bad Dragon Dildos, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Scarred for Life, Dildos, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Winchester Needs to Use His Words, Sneaking Around, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Benny looks for a way to keep Sam satisfied when he's not around, and stumbles across Bad Dragon dildos.





	Some Not So Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 11 of the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was "Nox the Night Drake". My partner was [snugglinflannelbrothers](https://snugglinflannelbrothers.tumblr.com/).
> 
> What does Nox the Night Drake look like? Well you can find out over on [Bad Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nox).

Did Dean know?

That was the question Sam kept asking himself the longer that Benny stayed in the Bunker after they’d returned from Pugatory a second time; Sam almost died, and Gadreel had been sent packing. Metatron was still fucking around, while Abaddon was making her moves—but what kept Sam up at night was whether Dean knew Sam and Benny were… a thing.

Benny had slowly grown closer to Sam, after Sam had convinced the vampire to return with him from Purgatory. Even though Benny had been given his own room in the Bunker, the vampire didn’t really sleep. The tall, bearded, blue eyed vampire would end up crawling into Sam’s bed each night.

The one thing he did do was head out to hunt the local wildlife or further afield. It was better than surviving on blood bags the entire time—that was for when he needed it, because he’d been messed up on a hunt with Dean and Sam. Benny was determined not to drink blood from a living person, ever again.

And that was all fine and dandy, except Sam had gotten use to having Benny close and, well, he’d grown use to the kinds of advantages that meant. Now, Sam would never call himself a needy bottom, but… He was a needy bottom.

Benny was hung and girthy, made Sam’s insides quake and his body sing. There was no arguing that Benny was a considerate lover—Sam always came first.

Still, whenever Benny needed to go off and find his next meal, he’d often be gone for days at a time to ensure he drank his fill. So Sam would go a little crazy with need. His fingers were a poor substitute for Benny’s cock, and the few toys he tried out after buying them online? They just never hit the spot. Never.

***

Benny wasn’t stupid. The way Sam would pretty much tackle him into bed whenever he returned from hunting was a sign of just how much Sam missed him both emotionally and physically. Being a gentleman, however, Benny was not going to presume to know Sam’s business. Yet it never stopped happening—that clear, hungry need of Sam’s. Benny could easily admit that it was nice to feel that wanted, but he didn’t like the idea of Sam being unable to satisfy himself while Benny was away.

And so Benny wanted to help out. He wanted Sam to not feel completely alone when he went on hunts. He really disliked the thought of Sam laid out on his bed, dark shaggy hair sprawled out, and unable to find the release he needed.

Borrowing Sam’s laptop one night, Benny went hunting for something to help Sam. Sat out in the library, a single light on, Benny slowly typed and searched for answers.

If anyone had asked Benny _how_ he had ended up on a site called Bad Dragon and looking at dildos molded in silicone of varying colors and shapes based on fantasy creatures—Benny would not have been able to tell them. _There’s so many!_ he had thought to himself.

The size comparisons made Benny hum and grind his ass a little down on the wooden seat he was sat in. He didn’t normally bottom, but these toys were giving him all sorts of ideas. Checking out the different ones, he finally saw a toy called “Nox the Night Drake”. Benny clicked through and looked at the different sizes before reading its story.

He liked that so many of the insertables had their own stories, but Nox’s had a certain charm about it. Looking back to the pictures of the toy, Benny thought about how big his own dick got when hard and tried to figure out what Sam might be comfortable with. Thinking about this was a little distracting, but Benny ignored his own growing need as he finally settled on a medium sized Nox and then went through the customization process.

Perhaps Dean and Sam wouldn’t agree this was the best way for him to use the credit card they had given him, but Benny only ever really used it for gas. He customized Nox to have medium firmness, no “cumtube” and a suction cup, and added it to his basket. Selecting other suggested accessories, including lube, and stuff for cleaning Nox, Benny was certain that Sam was going to enjoy the hell out of this surprise.

***

“What’s in the box?” Sam asked one morning. Dean and Benny had just gotten back from a grocery run, but had also swung by one of their post boxes as well.

Benny tilted his head in the direction of Sam’s bedroom and the two of them wandered off, while Dean started to put together what he needed to make burgers for lunch.

Sam closed the bedroom door once they were in.

“Sit on the bed, hold out your hands, and close yer eyes,” Benny ordered, voice a little lower than usual, Louisianian twang doing things to Sam.

Sam swallowed hard and did as he was told. Sat on the bed with his hands out and eyes closed, he listened as cardboard was torn asunder. Suddenly, something cool, smooth, but bumpy in places, and kinda heavy, was in his right hand. Whatever it was smelled a little clinical.

“Open yer eyes,” Benny ordered.

Letting out a long breath, Sam opened his eyes and stared at the light purple and pink dildo in his right hand. “What the hell?” Sam whispered.

Benny shifted shyly on his feet and cleared his throat. “That’s for you, cher, for when I’m away. It’s a, a, Bad Dragon dildo. The online store I bought it from called it ‘Nox the Night Drake’. I-I hope it’s okay.”

Sam’s eyes had grown large. Nox felt good in his hand. “Benny, thank you,” Sam managed, breathing erratically as he looked at the toy.

“It’s, uh, got a suction cup on one end. So you can, um, stick it where you want when you use it.” Benny rubbed at the back of his neck. “I, uh, never done something like this before, so I hope it’s okay.”

Of course it was okay. It was more than okay. Sam put Nox on the bed and then launched himself at Benny. The vampire drew him into an embrace and they crashed their mouths together. Seeming to forget that Dean was in the Bunker, the two of them growled and begged as clothes were whipped off.

Benny’s massive hands were all over Sam as they fell into his bed, making the frame shake. Hard lengths rubbing against each other’s stomachs, Benny stole Sam’s air as they kissed over and over, two of Benny’s fingers teasing his hole. Sam wanted Benny inside him, wanted to feel him.

“Cher,” Benny started as Sam caught his breath, “why don’t you give Nox a go?”

Sam hadn’t expected the suggestion, but now that it was there, he wanted to. So Benny got some lube, and opened Sam up while he was on all fours, got him nice and loose. The toy was cleaned, stuck on the seat of a chair and slicked up. Then before Sam could catch up and think that _this is happening_ , Benny helped him ease down onto Nox.

It was so unlike any human cock Sam had ever had inside himself. Its girth pushing him open wider than Benny’s dick did, but Nox filled him up in all the right ways. Benny sat on the floor in front of Sam, fisting his cock as he watched Sam ride the Night Drake.

“Fuck, you look good baby boy,” Benny growled, hand keeping pace with Sam’s rocking hips.

“Benny,” Sam moaned—his brain was too wiped with pleasure to say more than that as Nox’s head pressed against that oh so sensitive nub inside of him. He rocked and rose, sunk and rocked, over and over. Full. Stuffed.

Sam sped up, thighs working hard as he brushed his prostate again and again. “Benny… Benny… Benny...” Sam moaned.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean yelled just as Nox made Sam’s vision go white. There was no stopping things as he came. The door to his room was slammed shut. A splash of come on his feet told him Benny had come at the same time.

Neither of them had heard the door to Sam’s room open.

Senses clearing, Sam shakily climbed off of Nox. Tongue thick in his mouth, Sam looked to the door and fully realized what Dean had seen. “Oh shit!” Sam gazed at Benny in horror.

Benny look mortified then put on a stoic face. “He was bound to find out sooner or later.” He scrambled to his feet. “He’s gonna need a minute or two, I should think.”

“Y-you’re right.” The two of them cleaned up some of the mess in Sam’s room, and then went to shower.

They took separate stalls and showered as quickly as possible. Nox got rinsed off, and Sam took the toy back to his room for a more thorough clean. Then he dried and dressed himself.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Benny were sat across from Dean, fresh burgers and fries in front on Sam and Dean. Dean’s arms were crossed as he glared at Benny, then at Sam, but mostly at Benny.

“Why… how long? How long have you two,” Dean waved a hand between them, “been a thing?”

Benny and Sam exchanged a glance. The look in the vampire’s blue eyes seemed to suggest to Sam that he was fine with him telling the truth.

“Since I brought him back from Purgatory.” Sam picked at a fry.

“When were you going to tell me?” Dean asked.

Benny took that one. “When things had quietened down.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You could have told me, y’know. _Should_ have told me. I’m fine with this… but if you harm Sammy, I’m gonna behead you myself. Understood?”

Benny nodded. “Understood.”

Dean looked at Sam. “And keep it down next time. Could hear you all the way from the damn kitchen.” He picked up his burger and took a bite.

“Right,” Sam stammered out. Seeming to take this as the conversation finally being over, Sam picked up his burger and took a bite.

Dean chewed and swallowed. “I owe Cas fifty bucks.”

Sam looked up at Dean. “Wait, what?”

“Cas said last night that you two were screwing. I bet him fifty bucks that you weren’t.”

“Cas wasn’t here last night.” Sam set down his burger and frowned at Dean.

“Yeah he was… in my bed.” Dean bit into his burger again and chewed, giving Sam and Benny a sheepish look.

Castiel had known, and Dean had just outed the two of them.

“Jerk,” Sam accused.

“Bitch,” Dean fired back.

Benny shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Kudos welcome and I will endeavor to answer all comments.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
